User talk:PerkyZombie
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the In Mint Condition page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 02:28, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. Jay Ten (talk) 02:31, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Your progress I'm afraid there are no excuses, unfinished stories are deleted without appeal or chance of staying. However here I give you what you had written so far. http://pastebin.com/3tUCFB9w --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 02:40, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 16:59, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Unfinished Pages There is a reason we do not allow unfinished pages. Most if not all people never come back to finish them. Five months have passed since your stories have been deleted and you are now posting about your anger. In the 24 hours that it took you to write a few more sentences on your last story you still never completed it. It would be a surprise to no one if you attempted to resubmit your story with a few more sentences tacked on with another promise of MORE COMING SOON. The rule stands to prevent everyone from creating dozens of never-to-be-finished pages that will eventually fall off the radar and clog up the site until someone finds them weeks or months later. We're not your personal livejournal/pastebin/notepad and the site is not intended to be used as such. We are a site for completed, well-written horror stories, not a deviantArt-style stash site for your scraps. Notepad.exe exits on every single computer. You can email yourself a copy. You can use pastebin. That being said, you may not use this site as some sort of substitute for them. Save the file to your computer and post it when it is done. ...consider using the Writer's Workshop before posting, too. ClericofMadness (talk) 03:11, March 2, 2016 (UTC)